


self control

by uglypapi (babeRuthless)



Category: Nova Lux (D&D), Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, these fuckin virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/uglypapi
Summary: inspired by self control by my boy fraaanksol and swen share a quiet moment and a first kiss in the campfire light.
Relationships: Sol/Swen (Nova Lux)
Kudos: 3





	self control

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it this one my phone so, as per usual, there's no capitalization and the punctuation/grammar is wack. it is what it is.

the campfire cracks and hums quietly between them, casting a soft glow into the dark sky. it’s late and they should be paying better attention to their surroundings—it is a night watch after all—but the summer humidity wraps around sol and swen like a blanket and it coaxes them into a comfortable silence.  
they’re sitting too close, shoulder to shoulder and elbows bumping, but it feels right to swen. it feels like they’re supposed to be like this, like they’ve always been like this. the warmth on his cheeks puts the fire’s heat to shame.

“i like moments like this.” he says, quiet enough to break the silence without breaking the spell that hangs between them.

“mmm?” sol hums, eyes still fixed on the flames dancing in front of them. swen nudges their foot softly for their attention and sol nudges back.

“moments like this,” he begins again with a smile. “when the whole world is sleepin’ and there’s nothin’ to fight. it’s just us.” and he shrugs, almost bashful. “i like it.”  
sol fights back a smirk and is ready to tease him, but suddenly a hand rests on their leg and their mind goes blank.

swen's hand is warm on their thigh, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into the loose fabric. a shiver echoes up the space in their spine. sol looks down at his hand with wide eyes and then looks up and swen.

his smile is soft and relaxed, juxtaposing the absolutely electric intensity between them. they hold each other’s gaze for a brief moment, cicadas chirping around them and hearts beating wildly in their chests. the world around them burns away and suddenly it’s just them.

swen breaks eye contact first to glance down at sol’s lips and they dart their tongue out before they can stop themself. he gives their thigh a soft squeeze and sol leans into it with a sigh, and that’s all it takes.

they meet halfway with a chaste kiss and sol can feel his smile on their lips. it’s a little awkward, sol letting out a small gasp and swen trying to figure out how their lips fit together, but they are both swooning regardless. sol pulls back first, eyes darting to the ground and hands fiddling in their lap. they try to hide the smile bursting across their beet red face but fail miserably. swen let’s out a small laugh, boyish and borderline giddy. he moves his free hand to sol's cheek and brings their attention back to him. he leans in again and closes the space between them, more sure than before but still careful. sol lets out another soft sigh, a breath of relief this time, before snaking their hands around the back of swen's neck and pulls him closer.

it must have been the approval swen was looking for because the energy immediately shifts between them. he kisses back with confidence now, feeding off the little sounds sol makes. it’s strong and sweet and makes sol’s head spin. they bite his lip to find balance and it’s not hard enough to hurt, but it’s more than enough to get a reaction out of him. it’s swen's turn to sigh, breaking the kiss with a quiet “ _fuck_ ,” before diving into the crook of sol's neck.

he trails wet kisses across their skin, breath hot and heavy against sol's rapid heartbeat.

swen's hands shift to sol's hips and while his lips are relentless against their neck, his hands are gentle as he pulls sol closer. sol’s hands snake away from swen’s neck and up into his hair, tugging roughly. swen let’s out a noise that’s something between a gasp and a groan and it’s the best sound sol has ever heard. they tug again and swen lets out another noise, this time a groan that stumbles into a laugh. somehow, sol likes that sound even more.

“hey,” swen chides, scraping his teeth against their skin in retaliation but quickly soothes his tongue across it. swen pulls them even closer and sol slides into his lap with no resistance.  
  
swen is peppering kisses across their jawline before their lips crash back together. swen kisses with the same passion he has for everything else he does and it plays at sol's heartstrings.  
  
their frantic and frenzied movements eventually calm to a slow groove. sol's blunt nails trace across swen's scalp as they kiss lazily along his neck. swen's eyes slide shut and his hands switch between rubbing slow circles across their back and kneading into sol's hip bones. sol toys with him like this for a while, switching to the other side of his neck and tracing slow patterns with their tongue until swen's breaths are coming out in small pants.  
  
“sol,” he sighs, voice desperate but he keeps it quiet to not alert the rest of the party. sol smirks, thoroughly enjoying getting a reaction out of him. damn the rest of the party—they want to unravel him, eager for more of those little noises, and in a surge of new confidence they give their hips a firm roll into his.  
  
swen reacts immediately, eyes shooting open and gasping. his hands grip their hips tight and sol hides a chuckle in swen's neck. it’s just so easy to—  
  
swen moves them out of his lap and suddenly sol's world is a blur. in a blink of an eye, their back is on the ground and swen is looming above them.  
  
“you are _such_ a brat.” swen whispers, flustered but smiling wide. their eyes are wide as swen pins their hands to either side of their head.  
  
“wh—how—“ sol begins but is cut off by swen shifting his weight over them.  
  
“i’m stronger than you.” swen explains quickly. “a lot stronger than you.” he adds and before sol can retaliate, swen's lips crash into theirs.  
  
the slow groove between them quickly amps back up and sol breathes heavily through their nose because _fuck_ those words are doing something to them.  
  
swen rolls his hips down and squeezes their wrists tight before finally letting go. sol's hands fly to his hair immediately and give it a firm tug without hesitation. swen muffles a groan into their mouth and pushes his hips harder before sucking their bottom lip between his.  
  
sol barely holds back a whine and they arch their back up, hands frantically finding their way to the back of his head and neck. sol pulls at his hair again, lighter this time, trying to guide him in a direction but unsure what they actually want. sol just knows they _want_.  
  
swen seems to get the message though, because soon he’s nudging their head to the side and dives back into their neck. sol sighs in approval, their hips pushing up as swen pushes down.  
  
swen props himself up on his elbow and lets his other hand wander, eager to feel whatever skin sol has exposed. his thumb traces over their cheekbone, slides down the other side of their neck, and brushes over their exposed shoulder. everywhere he touches feels like fire to sol, the heat burning up their cheeks. sol plants one foot on the ground and moves a knee between swen's legs for better leverage, and the new position has swen panting hot breath against their neck.  
  
swen's hand finds its way past sol's belt as his fingers dance along the hem of their shirt. he paused, pulling away from their neck to finally look at sol.  
  
they turn their head slightly to meet his gaze, only to find swen just as out of breath as they are. even in the dark sol could see his pupils blown wide and face flushed pink. sol gulps in a breath.  
  
“are you okay, is this okay?” he asks breathlessly, eyes searching their face for any signs of discomfort. sol blinks, mildly flustered under his intense gaze as if they weren’t just making out like hormonal teenagers. sol inhales a sharp breath before nodding firmly.  
  
swen smiles, planting a quick kiss on their lips. “okay.” he says, more to himself than sol, and leans back down to kiss them more. swen's fingers slip under their shirt, fanning out across their abdomen. sol's muscles flex immediately and they huff out a small laugh. swen smiles against their lips and just as his hand move up across their ribs, a rustling behind them stops both of them in their tracks. swen's hand freezes and they look at each other quickly with wide, panicked eyes.  
  
within a second, they separate and set a good five feet of distance between them. swen pushes himself off the ground with so much force he flies back as sol scrambles quickly to sit up. they frantically smooth out their hair as swen adjusts his shirt, and they both blink up at mena as she steps out of the tent. she glances between the two, reading the guilt all over their faces before taking a slow breath in and a slow breath out.  
  
“is everything alright out here?” she begins, taking a small step forward. the two glance at each other before nodding quickly.  
  
“o-o-of course, wh-why wouldn’t it be?” sol stammers like an accusation. swen grimaces slightly. they’re being so obvious.  
  
“well, this is a night watch.” mena explains slowly. “sometimes things can go awry.”  
  
swen tries to laugh casually but it comes out higher than usual. it sounds nervous.  
  
“right! of course, it’s uh. it’s been fine. super boring. nothin’ goin’ on out there.” and swen points into the dark field around them, if only to draw her attention away from them. mena glances out into the darkness before rolling back to them, unimpressed.  
  
“well that’s good to hear. i could have sworn i heard some kind of struggle out here, but it must have been my imagination.”  
  
“right.” sol agrees too quickly. “must have been the wind.” the air hung heavy between them, no breeze in sight.  
  
swen coughs awkwardly into his hand before standing up and dusting off his pants.  
  
“well,” he announces too loudly. mena rolls her eyes. “we should be getting to bed, let you take your watch. all that.” sol bounces up quickly and starts towards their tent in long strides. swen follows quickly as if he had a tail tucked between his legs. “night mena!” he calls before disappearing into the tent after sol.  
  
the campground is quiet for a moment before mena could hear hushed bickering.  
  
“you’re so fuckin’ obvious!” she could make out and she sighs heavily.  
  
“good _night_ you two.” she calls firmly, and the bickering stops immediately. there’s a heavy silence and the campground was quiet. mena could feel them squirming under her attention and she smiles despite herself.  
  
 _as if this was the first time they were being obvious_ , she thinks to herself. _well, at least they’re finally doing something about it._


End file.
